classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Delivery Box
Overview The Delivery Box system is used to send and receive items and Gil between characters, even when those characters are not logged into the game. There are two components: an "inbox" and an "outbox". Nomad Moogles and Mog House moogles provide access to your incoming delivery box, where you can pick up items that have been sent to you by other characters or an Auction House, and Item Deliverer NPCs located near the Auction Houses allow you to send items to other characters. Inbox items are queued if more than 8 items are waiting for pickup. It is unknown what the hard limit is for the number of queued inbox items. In a scheduled update in early in 2006, in an effort to combat RMT, Square Enix changed the rules for sending Gil. Since that update, characters are able to send Gil to only one character at a time, and that amount must not exceed one million Gil. Prior to this update, there was no specific limit on the amount of Gil that could be sent, nor the number of recipients (not exceeding the general eight item limit). There are some limits to the Delivery Box: *Exclusive items cannot be sent via the delivery box mechanism, even if the recipient character is the same as the sending character. *A small number of non-Exclusive items are also barred from being mailed through the delivery box mechanism. Some examples are the "God seals," Ancient Beastcoins, Linkpearls and Dynamis currency. *No more than eight items at a time may be sent from each character. Sent items will remain in the sender's outbox until claimed by the recipient, at which time the corresponding slot in the sender's outbox will be opened for reuse. Receiving Items To pick up an item another player has sent to you (or which you have mailed to yourself), talk to either a Mog House or Nomad Moogle. This will bring up a menu in which you can select the option Delivery Box. Doing so will display the set of windows shown in the image to the right. In the top left window of this set, you will see eight boxes. Each one will display a single delivery (either a single item, a stack of the same type of items, or Gil). Move your cursor to highlight the item you would like to take out of your Delivery Box. As you move over each item with your cursor, the bottom right window will change to show the description of the item. The center window will update to show the name of the character which mailed the item to you. Items appearing in this window are considered "received" and are removed from the sender's delivery limit. When you are ready to take the item, highlight it and press enter. Select the Take button and press enter again. If you have space in your Inventory to hold the item, it will be moved from the Delivery Box to your inventory. Repeat this process for any items you wish to remove from your delivery box. *You can also choose to discard the item by pressing the Drop button. *If you do not wish to receive something that has been mailed to you, you may press the Return button to have it mailed back to the sender. *To cancel a selection prior to choosing Take, Drop or Return you may press the escape key. Sending Items To mail an item to another player, first locate a delivery NPC near one of the Auction Houses. Talking to this NPC will display the set of windows you see to the right. You are first required to enter the name of the character to which you are mailing the item(s). Take extra care to ensure you spell the character's name correctly, particularly when mailing to players with complicated names. Once you have entered the character's name, press enter and then press the OK button beneath their name. This will move your cursor into the top left window, highlighting the first box. If you try to send to a name that does not exist, you will not be allowed to send items, and must enter a valid name. If you have items that have already been mailed, but not picked up by the recipient(s), you will see them in this window. You may highlight them to recall what the item was and to whom it was mailed. To initiate a new delivery, highlight an empty box and press enter. This will move your cursor to your inventory window on the right. Scroll through the list of items until you have the one to be mailed selected, and press enter. If the item is stackable, you will see an intermediary window where you may set the quantity to be mailed (not to exceed the quantity you have, of course). Once the item has been added to the delivery window, it will be in a preparing status. The item has not yet been mailed to the other character. You may continue to add more items to the delivery window until you are done, or all eight boxes have been occupied. When ready to actually perform the delivery, move your cursor to the OK button to the right of the delivery boxes and press enter. Each item's icon in turn will be greyed out, indicating that the item has now be mailed to the recipient. *If an item remains greyed out in one of the delivery boxes when you talk to a delivery NPC, you still have an opportunity to cancel the delivery. To do so, highlight the item and press enter, then press the Cancel button. This will cancel the delivery, but the item will remain in the delivery box. To move the item into your inventory, repeat the same process a second time. *To mail Gil to another character, instead of highlighting an empty box in the delivery window, move your cursor to the red Gil box at the top of the window and press enter. You may set the quantity of Gil (not to exceed one million), and press enter. Please note that as of early 2006, you may mail Gil to only one other character at a time. Queuing Items When receiving items, sometimes you may more than 8 deliveries. Since the delivery box does not fit more than 8, they are placed in a queue, and are received in a First In First Out (FIFO) basis. Once you begin to take items out of your full delivery box, you must close the delivery window and reopen it to receive the rest of the items in the queue. There is no known limit to the number of items that can be placed in a queue. Queuing Items for Infinite Inventory Space The FIFO quality of the Delivery system can be taken advantage of if you require more space to hold items. By sending an item to yourself, you have the option of controlling its place in the queue. By returning an item to its sender, you effectively send it back to yourself, but you place it at the back of the queue. This allows other items at the front of the queue to filter into your delivery box. If you have alot of patience, you can use this function to loop items back to yourself, the old items falling to the back of the queue, and newer items able to be recevied. This way, you may still receive items from other players, but it may take some time for you to cycle your items in the queue, so once again, it may take a bit of patience. Category: Guides